


Before the War

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of seven themed microfics about Ratchet and Knock Out, set before the war. These combine to tell one very simple story.</p><p>Contains mention of violence and implied non-consensual medical procedures.</p><p>For Onyx17 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the War

**Bar**

There was a problem, Ratchet thought, with bars cheap enough that he could afford to drink there. He glared at the slick and ostentatiously curvaceous new medic and huffed. They attracted all kinds of scrap.

 

 **Professionalism**

Whatever Ratchet thought about his personal life – which wasn’t a lot – the new medic was at least competent.

 

 **Annoyances**

“ _Where_ ,” Ratchet began again. “ _Is. My. Thermostatic adjustor!_ ”

And again Knock Out shrugged. “Over there, somewhere. How do you expect me to know?”

“Because you were the last one to use it?” Ratchet snapped.

“Oh that’s right,” Knock Out sneered. “Blame me for _your_ tools going missing. If you have this much of a problem, perhaps you should put your _name_ on them? Hmm?”

 

 **Recreation**

Knock Out transformed his hand into a drill. The patient stared up at him, optics wide and mouth moving, but he couldn’t speak, couldn’t scream. His expression was glorious.

“Come now,” Knock Out said. “No need to be afraid. This is all for your own good.”

 

 **Multi-talented**

Aggravating as he was, Ratchet didn’t suspect that anything was wrong with Knock Out’s working practices until the day he disappeared.

The mess was staggering. It was a surprise anyone was alive in there.

Ratchet coped as he always did. With enough yelling and cursing and straight-up perseverance, anything could be achieved.

The mech recovered, but no-one saw Knock Out for dust.

 

 **Workaholic**

After Knock Out’s disappearance, the bulk of the work fell to Ratchet, but he didn’t mind. He could locate all his tools, for a start, and there were no more snide, sarcastic comments, no more all-night parties while he was trying to recharge.

It was peaceful, and he valued that. It gave him the mental space he needed to get the best out of his work.

 

 **Roadside**

Knock Out pulled up and took one last look at the hospital.

Getting carried away had been a mistake, but leaving was the best thing he’d ever done. War was in the air, factions were emerging. He’d heard of a military base near Kaon that needed a medic, no questions asked, no irritating civilian moral bias to get in his way.

If war came, he knew which side would serve his interests best.


End file.
